The aftermath
by the.natureboy69
Summary: para mahasiswa di salah satu universitas kota mineral terinfeksi spora hitam dari sebuah bunga beracun dan tidak hanya itu, mereka berubah jadi monster termasuk **** mampukah Jack dkk membasmi monster-monster?
1. Chapter 1: A nightmare

terinspirasi dari game obscure 2 ^^ itu game favorite saya saat ini.  
baiklah. kita mulai ceritanya~

Chapter 1: A nightmare

sepasang kekasih sedang berdebat di depan pintu.

tak jarang mereka berdebat karena hal sepele bahkan aneh sekali pun.

"Huh.. kapan sih kau mau beres-beres Jack?" seru wanita berpakaian merah dan berambut pendek bernama elli kepada pacarnya.  
mereka adalah pelajar di salah satu universitas di kota mineral dan tinggal di asrama yang tidak di batasi antara laki-laki dan perempuan.

"hehehe.. nanti setelah pesta ini berakhir." jawab pria pemilik nama jack sambil mengetuk pintu.  
"Kai.. kai" teriak jack.

"nanti-nanti mulu." gerutu elli. dia adalah seorang ahli di bidang games dan hacking.

tak lama pintu yang ada di depan mereka di buka oleh pria berbandana ungu bernama kai.  
"Hey, Jack.. elli. silahkan masuk." sapanya.

mereka pun masuk dan berdiri di depan pintu.

"ini.. tehnya aku buat sendiri dari sebuah bunga yang tak pernah ku lihat sebelumnya di kota mineral ini, pasti enak." kata kai seraya memberi jack segelas teh buatanya Tiba-tiba seseorang bernama Gray dan kakaknya ann muncul dan menyambar teh itu. "terima kasih." katanya sambil pergi bersama kakaknya.

"Adik kakak yang aneh. tenang saja, aku masih punya banyak." gerutu kai.  
mereka pun duduk di kursi yang di persiapkan kai.

"Eh.. claire." sapa jack kepada gadis pirang yang memakai sweater di depannya.  
mereka hendak meminum teh buatan kai termasuk kai sendiri akan tetapi ketika mendekatkan gelas ke bibir mereka, tercium aroma aneh yang membuat mereka pingsan.

-Jack's pov-

aku duduk di kursi yang di sediakan kai, kami adalah pelajar di salah satu universitas di kota mineral dan tinggal di asrama yang tidak terpisah antara cowok dan cewek.  
itu sebuah keuntungan bagiku karena selain aku bisa melihat cewek kampus, aku bisa melihat elli. ia adalah pacarku hehehe..

"Hei claire.." sapaku kepada seorang temanku. kami hendak meminum teh buatan kai tapi entah kenapa kepalaku terasa pusing sesaat setelah mencium aroma teh itu.  
lebih anehnya, semua orang di pesta yang di adakan kai merasakan hal yang sama dan tiba-tiba saja sekelilingku gelap..

aku membuka mataku, ternyata aku pingsan dan anehnya aku terbangun di sebuah hutan yang gelap.

"dimana ini?" batinku seraya bangkit dan melangkah ke depan entah kemana, aku menemukan stik baseball dan mengambilnya untuk berjaga-jaga, setelah itu aku melanjutkan langkahku.  
aku menemukan elli tergeletak dan dia berdiri memandangiku.

"dimana kita?." tanyanya

"hmm.. kita akan mencari tahu."

aku memegang tangan elli dan berjalan lurus ke depan sementara dia mengikutiku dari belakang.

"Jack.. aku takut." ucapnya lirih.

"Tenang. ada aku disini sweetheart, kau akan baik-baik saja karena aku akan menjagamu dengan sepenuh hati." kataku jujur.

"Jack, lihat!" elli menunjuk ke arah sebuah gerbang di depan kami tapi.. gerbang itu di penuhi benda aneh mirip seperti bagian bawah kecoa berukuran besar dan berlumuran darah.  
beberapa benda itu bergerak dan kami bergegas memasuki gerbang itu dan hanya gerbang itu jalan satu-satunya. aku memukul salah satu benda bergerak itu untuk memastikan bahwa di dalamnya tidak ada orang tapi alangkah terkejutnya kami, benda itu mengeluarkan suara seperti orang yang teriak saat benda itu ku pukul.  
bunyinya sangat nyaring dan menggema memecah keheningan malam saat itu hingga elli menutup kupingnya.  
kami lalu bergegas berlari ke depan. pemandangan yang tak kalah menakutkan rupanya menanti kami.  
sebuah monster bertangan satu sedang menarik karung yang bergerak-gerak.

"tolong aku." teriakan terdengar dari dalam karung itu, aku berlari mencoba mengejar mahluk itu.

"Jack.. tunggu!" teriak elli mengejarku.  
aku lihat monster itu masuk ke sebuah lubang dalam tanah dan menuruni tangga. aku dan elli mengikutinya dari belakang.

(ruang bawah tanah)

-Elli's Pov-

ini sangat mengerikan, aku melihat tembok-tembok sekelilingku berlumuran darah dan bisa di bilang darah itu lah cat temboknya. kalau saja aku dan jack tidak minum teh buatan kai, kami tidak akan bernasib sial seperti ini.  
kami terus berjalan ke depan karena memang tak ada jalan lain, tiba-tiba aku melihat Jill kakakku tapi separuh badannya.

"Aku butuh setengahku." ucapnya seraya meringkuk di lantai.

"Jill.. tidak mungkin." teriakku, aku tak bisa membendung air mataku.  
Jack menarikku dan kami pun berlari.  
lagi, di depan kami di hadang kai tapi mukanya berlumuran darah, tangannya tidak ada dan jalannya pincang. Jack mencoba memukul kai dengan stiknya tapi dia menghilang.

kami melihat satu sama lain dan setelah beberapa saat kepalaku terasa berat dan kami jatuh di lantai.  
(di sebuah ruangan yang tidak di ketahui)

-Normal Pov-

elli dan Jack terbangun dari pingsannya, mereka berdiri dan bertanya-tanya kapan mereka memegang senjata yang kini berada di tangan mereka masing-masing.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi." batin jack.

elli dan jack lalu berbalik dan alangkah terkejutnya mereka, tubuh claire terbaring di sebuah bunga raksasa dan perutnya terkoyak, ususnya berhamburan di lantai.  
sebuah suara menggema di ruangan yang tidak mereka kenali, suara itu adalah suara claire.

"Lihat betapa puasnya aku, bunga cantik masuk ke dalamku." jelasnya di akhiri dengan sebuah tawa yang mencekap.  
tiba-tiba tembok di ruangan itu hancur dan muncul dua monster berkepala bunga, bunga yang sangat busuk.

elli dan jack mencoba menembaki mereka dengan senjata yang mereka dapat namun naas, jack di pukul monster itu hingga terpental sementara elli, kepalanya di lahap monster itu hingga darahnya muncat.  
kepala Jack terasa berat kembali dan dia pun tak sadarkan diri untuk yang ketiga kalinya.  



	2. Chapter 2: delta theta gamma party

chapter 2 selesai ^^

-Jack POV-

aku sadar dari pingsanku -atau lebih tepatnya bangun dari tidurku- di dalam kamar mandi asrama.  
aku bingung siapa yang memindahkan diriku kesini tapi satu hal yang penting sekarang, aku harus mencari elli.  
aku berjalan terhuyung-huyung keluar dari kamar mandi dan kebetulan kamar elli dari sini.  
aku berjalan melewati beberapa pintu asrama hingga akhirnya pintu dengan papan kecil berulisan 'kamar nomor 155' terpampang di depanku.

"ini dia." celetukku.  
aku pun membuka pintu itu dan aku melihat elli telungkup di lantai tak sadarkan diri sedangkan kakaknya, Jill terbaring di kasur.  
"Elli.. Elli." aku berjongkok dan mengguncang tubuh elli sambil memanggilnya dan berhasil, beberapa saat kemudian dia membuka matanya dan bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Ini kan kamarku? kapan aku pindah kesini?." tanyanya sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Entah lah, aku sudah ada di kamar mandi setelah aku bangun dan kau pasti bermimpi aneh kan?." tebakku.

"Eh? bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Soalnya aku juga mimpi yang sama."

"Ini aneh."

"sudahlah, ini sudah malam. kita harus bergegas ke pesta delta theta gamma, mungkin yang lain sudah menunggu."

"Ya sudah deh."

kami mengahiri pembicaraan kami lalu berjalan keluar gedung asrama dan menuju ke arah di mana mobilku berada.  
-CLAIRE POV-

aku sekarang sedang bersama gray tepat di depan gerbang gedung tempat di mana pesta theta delta gamma akan berlangsung. kami melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam gerbang itu, sebelumnya aku pergi dari pesta kai. aku memang tidak suka teh, aku memegang gelas teh buatan kai dan menaruhnya di meja dan berjalan keluar ruangan. sekilas aku lihat di depan pintu jack hendak meminum teh itu dan aku pun melanjutkan langkahku untuk menemui gray.

"ini dia.. pesta sesungguhnya." celetuk gray membuka mulutnya untuk pertama kali setelah kami tidak berbicara dari area asrama menuju kemari, dia adalah pria pendiam jadi aku sih sudah tak heran bila sikapnya.

"Hmmm.." jawabku singkat.

"sepertinya aku tidak bisa masuk lewat pintu depan, ini kan pesta untuk junior sedangkan aku seorang senior." pekiknya

"oooh.. bagaimana kalau kita masuk lewat pintu belakang?."

"Kita? kamu aja kali tapi aku setuju-setuju aja sih bila kau mau terus dekat denganku.. hehehe."

"WTF?! kita cuman teman Gray. ya sudah, kita ke pintu belakang sekarang." Jawabku gugup.  
kami pun berlari menuju ke arah belakang gedung dan setelah tiba disana, Gray mencoba memutar knob pintu belakang gedung itu.

"terkunci, aku akan naik ke atap dan membuka pintu ini, tunggu ya." aku mengangguk pelan dan berjaga di sekitar gray, dia naik ke atas atap untuk memecahkan kaca yang berada di lantai dua dan masuk ke dalam, beberapa saat kemudian aku mendengar suara pintu di congkel dari arah dalam, itu pasti gray, aku tidak mau tinggal diam. aku menundukan kepalaku dan mengamati tanah yang ada di sekitarku, beruntung aku menemukan sebuah besi berukuran panjang tak jauh dari dari tempatku berdiri.  
aku mencoba mencongkel pintu dari luar dan akhirnya pintu pun berhasil di buka lalu aku pun masuk kedalam.

"ini gudang ya?." tanyaku dan aku yakin ruangan yang aku masuki adalah gudang karena di penuhi barang-barang bekas dan kotor. gray mengangguk pelan dan memegang tanganku, wajahku berubah menjadi merah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Ayo kelantai dua, disana ada pintu untuk pergi ke lantai satu. tidak ada akses lain selain pintu itu." dia berjalan menaiki tangga di depannya sambil terus memegang tanganku, aku mengikutinya dari belakang.

-NORMAL POV-  
bunga aneh mekar di dinding luar gedung tempat di mana orang-orang berkumpul merayakan pesta delta theta gamma, bunga itu mengeluarkan asap atau spora hitam dari kelopaknya dan masuk ke dalam gedung melalui jendela dan ventilasi yang ada di gedung itu. orang-orang yang menghirupnya tak sadarkan diri dan tubuh mereka membengkak berubah menjadi monster dan menyerang orang yang berada di sekitar mereka. suasana pun berubah menjadi sangat mencekam.

-GRAY POV-

"AARRGH.." sebuah teriakan terdengar oleh kupingku yang berada di lantah dua.

"Claire, kita ketinggalan pesta." pekikku.

"itu seperti suara orang panik, ada yang tak beres."

"hmm.. mungkin." aku tak memperdulikan apa kata claire.  
kami membuka pintu di depan kami dan tiba di ruangan kecil. setahuku ada dua pintu di sini, tak jauh di bagian kananku ada pintu menuju meja bilyar dan sebelah kiriku ada pintu ke lantai satu dan aku melihat sebuah lemari di depanku, tiba-tiba seorang wanita muncul dari pintu sebelah kiri dan menguncinya. nafasnya memburu dan wajahnya penuh keringat.

"Jangan ke lantai satu, sangat berbahaya." katanya.

"huh? kenapa berbahaya, mary?" tanyaku.

"bukan waktunya bertanya, ambil pistol di ruangan biliar sebelum.." dia tidak melanjutkan perkataannya dan lalu bersujud

di lantai sambil berteriak.  
"AARRGHH."

aku dan claire berlari ke arah ruangan biliar dan masuk ke dalamnya. aku mengubrak-abrik laci di lemari yang ada dan claire mencari di sekitar meja.

"ketemu." seruku sambil memegang pistol yang ku temukan dan mengangkat tanganku.

"Good job." teriak claire. kami melangkah keluar ruangan dan betapa kagetnya aku, wanita bernama mary sekarang berubah menjadi monster yang berukuran besar hingga kepalanya hampir menyentuh atap.

"Tembak.. Tembak." teriak claire yang bersembunyi di balik punggungku.  
aku pun menembaki kepala monster mary itu hingga tewas dan jatuh di lantai, aku mengambil kunci yang ada di lengannya.

"Ayo.. keluar lewat jendela tadi." teriak claire panik.

"Tidak ada gunanya, gedung ini sudah di penuhi aura hitam." jawabku menghela nafas.

"Aura hitam? apa yang kau bicarakan? ayo kita keluar." dia menarik-narik lenganku.

"STOP MERENGEK CLAIRE, INI PERNAH TERJADI PADAKU 2 TAHUN LALU DAN KITA HARUS MELAWAN MEREKA KALAU MAU KELUAR." teriakku lantang.

"Hah? terjadi padamu?" claire tersentak kaget.

"Ya, 2 tahun lalu bunga aneh mekar di pekarangan kampus dan menginfeksi semua orang termasuk aku. mereka yang menghirupnya akan menjadi sebuah monster."

"lalu kenapa kau tidak?"

"aku berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak berubah, alhasil aku butuh perawatan dan obat-obatan sampai sekarang atau aku akan berubah. bahkan lebih seram dari mereka." jelasku, keadaan menjadi hening. hening sekali hingga suara teriakan dari lantai satu tak terdengar lagi.

aku menangkup wajah claire lalu menempelkan bibirku pada bibirnya. aku bisa melihat matanya terbelalak tapi dia menaruh tangannya di pundakku dan membalas ciumanku.

"semua akan baik-baik saja." bisikku dengan wajah memerah sebelum melepasnya dan kami pun menuju lantai satu.

-NORMAL POV- Gray dan claire menuruni tangga ke lantai satu.  
claire menutup mata saat ada seonggok daging mentah manusia di depannya dan gray mendekap pundaknya dari samping.

"Claire, setahuku ada pintu perpustakaan disini." Gray menatap claire.

"Disana?" tunjuknya ke pintu di arah kiri ruangan.

"tepat sekali, ayo!" mereka berjalan ke arah kiri ruangan hingga akhirnya berhadapan dengan sebuah pintu.

"CKLEEK." pintu di buka Gray, entah kenapa suara pintu terbuka serasa sangat horor sekali bagi claire, lagi-lagi mereka harus naik tangga setelah berada perpustakaan lalu Gray membuka pintu kedua.

"CKLEEK." claire menghela nafas karena suara pintu itu.  
DEG.. DEG.. DEG.. jantungnya pun berdetak begitu cepat. mereka sekarang berada di luar gedung dan disana ada jembatan serta gedung lain di sertai pintu.  
claire menoleh ke belakang dan dia melihat aura hitam mengelimuti jendela gedung di lantai dua itu.

"Tutup hidungmu, claire."

"Baik." claire cepat-cepat menutup hidungnya.

"LARI!" teriak gray mendadak. mereka berdua lari melewati jembatan, gray membuka pintu gedung yang ada di depannya secepat dan yang dia bisa dan mereka pun masuk kedalam, tidak lupa menutup pintu tentunya.

"Gray?." tanya seseorang kepada gray.

"Profesor trent? itu kau?"

"bunga itu mekar lagi." celetuk orang bernama profesor trent itu.

"Aku tahu, aku bahkan melihatnya."

"baguslah kalau kau selamat, ikut aku. aku tunjukan tempat yang aman." setelah percakapan antara gray dan profesor trent berakhir, gray dan claire mengikuti dia dari belakang.

-ELLI POV-

"Kita kita harus pake mobil sih? padahal tempat ini tidak jauh." gerutuku ke jack saat kami melangkah memasuki gerbang gedung tempat di adakannya pesta delta theta gamma.

"Aku berpikir kau mungkin capek setelah bermimpi jadi ya sudah.. ku gunakan mobil." jawab jack santai sambil memutar kunci yang ada di tangannya.

"AARRGHH." teriakku mendadak. Jack meloncat kaget dan mengelus dadanya.

"Bisa gak sih teriaknya gak mendadak? teriaknya di atur gitu lho kalau lihat yang seram." gerutu jack. "emang lihat apa sek-" kata-katanya terhenti setelah dia melihat apa yang ada di depannya.  
"ARRRGH." teriaknya. sekarang giliran aku yang meloncat kaget.

"Jack.." pekikku seraya bersembunyi di punggung jack sambil kami mendekat ke pintu gedung.

"sepertinya mayat-mayat ini terlempar dari jendela." tunjuk jack ke jendela yang sudah pecah.

"Hmm.. tapi s-siapa pelakunya? " Jawabku terbata-bata. ya, mayat-mayat di sekitar kami sangat tak wajar. perut mereka pecah dan ususnya tercerai-cerai mirip claire dalam mimpiku, tak hanya itu. ada yang kehilangan anggota tubuhnya seperti kepala, tangan atau kaki. aku ingin muntah melihatnya.

aku memalingkan pandanganku ke pintu gedung dan aku mataku menangkap sebuah mesin elektronik tertempel di sekitar pintu itu, sepertinya aku tahu apa ini.

"Jack, kau tak berpikir untuk pulang kan?"

"Oh tentu tidak, kita harus mencari yang selamat. kemungkinan kecil tapi layak di coba, pintu terkunci. kau tahu kata kunci pintu ini tidak? kau kan jago hack" Jawabnya santai, Jack bodoh.. apa yang membuatnya santai di situasi kacau begini.

"Ya akan kucoba."

Jack membuka penutup mesin yang dari tadi ku perhatikan.

"Silahkan." ucapnya sambil berjalan ke belakang. aku mengangguk pelan lalu mulai mengotak-atik mesin itu.

"umumnya kata sandi di universitas ini memakai nama orang terkenal. hey, aku menemukan huruf yang pas. depan E dan belakang N" Jelasku

"Edward cullen?" teriak jack sambil menjentikan jarinya.

"Bukan."

"Elthon John, duh lupa namanya."

"Bukan juga."

"Elisabeth N."

"Siapa itu."

"Einstein?"

"Gotcha."

"Yeshu." Jack bertepuk tangan. Jawabannya tepat dan pintu tak terkunci lagi sekarang.

"CKLEEK" aku membuka pintu dan menelan ludah setelah pemandangan yang begitu menyeramkan di depanku.

"Mirip seperti mimpi." gumamku.

"Mungkin kah mimpi itu pertanda ini akan terjadi?" kami masuk ke dalam dan menutup pintu.

"Mungkin saja."

Tiba-tiba aura hitam menyelimuti pintu yang baru kami masuki.

"Ya tuhan, apa lagi ini." ucapku putus asa.

"sepertinya gedung ini hanya di penuhi mayat dan jangan ambil resiko untuk menyentuh pintu itu"

"Hmmm.." gumamku

"ada ruang perpustakaan yang bisa kita gunakan untuk kabur disini."

"dimana itu?" tanyaku.

"ikuti aku." Jack melangkah ke arah pintu yang terbuka dan aku mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Tangganya hancur, aku akan loncat ke atas. kau tunggu di sini"

Jack meloncat ke lantai atas dan dia naik dengan sekuat tenaga, Jack mengulurkan tangannya dan aku coba menggapainya dengan meloncat seperti kangguru.

Tiba-tiba ada monster yang persis di mimpiku masuk ke ruang perpustakaan, tampaknya ia mengincarku.

"JACK.. JACK." teriakku, aku berhasil menggapai tangannya.  
"TARIK AKUUU. CEPAT!"

"Aku sedang mencobanya." Jack pelan-pelan menarikku ke atas sekuat tenaga hingga dia terbanting ke belakang dan aku jatuh di atas tubuhnya. aku cepat bangkit dan berlari ke arah pintu sebelah kanan di ikuti Jack sebelum monster itu menyusul. setelah keluar, ada jembatan dan gedung yang di maksud Jack.

tanpa pikir panjang lebar kami berlari melewati jembatan dan masuk ke gedung itu, rupanya tempat perpustakaan juga.  
Jack berjalan ke sebuah pintu dan memutar knobnya. setelah terbuka, aku menyusulnya dan aku melihat gang kecil bertangga keramik.  
aku dan Jack menuruni tangga itu, terlihat tiga orang yang masih hidup duduk di bangku masing-masing.

"Claire!" teriakku sambil berlari ke arah sahabatku itu dan memeluknya. Jack berjalan menuju Gray dan mereka sepertinya membicarakan sesuatu.

"Elli? kenapa kau kesini? bagaimana kau selamat?"

"Aku berniat menghadiri pesta itu dan aku tidak bisa menceritakannya, Kau?" teriakku antusias.

"ceritanya panjaaang." kami pun berbicara panjang lebar sambil beristirahat dengan yang lain.

TO BE CONTINUED..  



End file.
